


Geister der Vergangenheit

by KiraSnapeaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Was ist, wenn Albus Dumbledores Plan nicht aufgeht? Wenn die Geister seiner Vergangenheit Severus Snape einholen?





	Geister der Vergangenheit

„Den genauen Zubereitungsablauf für diesen Zaubertrank finden sie hier“: Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung Snapes erschien der Ablauf an der Tafel. „Die Zutaten liegen im Ingredentienschrank bereit“, mit einem weiteren Wisch sprang die Tür des Schrankes dafür auf. Eilig legten die Studenten los, um zu beginnen. Wie immer waren die Anforderungen Snapes hoch, der Zaubertrank nur dann in der vorgegebenen Zeit zu schaffen, hielt man sich genau an seine Vorgaben. Bald stünden Prüfungen an, und für ein „Akzeptabel“ bei diesen würde manch einer einiges geben. Snape hatte ausserordentlich deutlich klargemacht wie er über solche dachte, die nicht einmal diese Note erreichen würden…die Erinnerung an seine diesbezügliche Rede sass ihnen noch eindrücklich im Nacken.

Snape griff sich die neueste Ausgabe seines Magazins „Geschichte der Zaubertrankkunst durch die Jahrhunderte“ als die Tür zu seinem Klassenraum schlagartig aufgerissen wurde. Ungehalten wirbelte Snape herum, wer wagte es…..und blieb dann wie angewurzelt stehen. Sofort griff seine Hand unsichtbar in der Tasche seiner Robe nach seinem Zauberstab. Alle Studenten sahen sich ebenfalls zur Tür um und rissen die Augen auf. Im Türrahmen standen vier Auroren des Zaubereiministeriums, die Zauberstäbe gleichermassen auf Snape gerichtet. Snapes Gedanken rasten…was war hier los? Was war die richtige Reaktion? Es hatte keinerlei Vorwarnung gegeben, keinen Hinweis. Doch Gegenwehr konnte ein Schuldgeständnis sein - er musste auf Dumbledore vertrauen. Auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel. Er zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch „was verschafft mir diese ausserordentliche…… Ehre….meine Herren?“ fragte er gedehnt. Nichts an ihm verriet seine innerliche Anspannung. 

Seine Studenten waren wie zu Eis erstarrt. Nur Harrys Augen funkelten, bemerkte Snape ärgerlich. Natürlich….ein gefundenes Fressen für Hobbydetektiv Potter…

„Severus Tobias Snape, wir haben Order vom Zaubereiministerium, sie unverzüglich festzusetzen. Wir fordern sie auf, uns ihren Zauberstab unverzüglich zu übergeben. Gegen Sie liegt eine schwere Anklage vor. Sie haben sich vor dem Wizengamot zu verantworten!“

Snapes Miene blieb unbewegt, auch wenn sein Herz raste. War es nun doch soweit? Doch was war mit Professor Dumbledore? 

„Langsam meine Herren. Zunächst müssen sie noch den Hausherren, Professor Dumbledore verständigen“ sprach Snape kühl.

„Das ist schon geschehen. Auch er muss sich vor Gericht verantworten“ sprach der älteste der Auroren grimmig. Er trat auf ihn zu und steckte die Hand aus. „Den Zauberstab“. Snape zögerte…er konnte…aber er durfte nicht. Nein. Seine Flucht würde alles zunichte machen. Verächtlich spuckte er dem Auror vor die Füsse, der wütend auffuhr. Was wagte der sich…..!? Provokant langsam zog Snape den Zauberstab heraus und übergab ihn. Nur seine Augen verrieten die ungezügelte Wut über seine Hilflosigkeit. „Kommen sie mit“. Die vier umringten ihn und eskortierten ihn aus seinem Klassenraum, vorbei an den mit offenem Mund dastehenden Studenten. Snape warf keinen Blick zurück. Hocherhobenen Hauptes und mit eisiger Miene liess er sich abführen.

Wie vom Donner gerührt blieben die Schüler zurück. Die Slytherins schauten besorgt, steckten die Köpfe zusammen und berieten sich leise. Andere grinsten, das geschah dem fiesen Snape recht. Auch auf Harrys Gesicht machte sich ein wissendes Grinsen breit. „Seht ihr? Ich habs doch immer gesagt. Er hat sogar Dumbledore genarrt“. Ron grinste auch. „Hurra! Kein Snape mehr“. Hermione betrachtete sie ungläubig. „Habt ihr nicht zugehört? Auch Dumbledore wird angeklagt! Und ihr denkt nur an ausfallenden Unterricht!? Hogwarts ist in Gefahr!“

Gemeinsam mit einem der Auroren musste er zum Ministerium apparieren. Wie demütigend, dachte er genervt. Aber er sah ihnen allen vieren an, wie nervös sie waren. Nicht nur, weil er flüchten könnte. Sie hatten Angst, Angst vor ihm. Er spürte es, ihre Aggressivität verriet sie. Er kannte die Anklage. Oh ja. Er kannte sie ganz genau.

Zusammen betraten sie eine düstere Halle, nur von Fackeln beleuchtet. Wenn sie im Ministerium waren, dann in einem der uralten Gebäudeteile, tief unter der Erde. Es war so kalt, das er seinen Atem sehen konnte. Kälter noch als in den Hogwarts Verliesen. Er wurde in einen kleinen Nebenraum geführt. Immerhin dort brannte ein kleines Feuer, was es nur mühsam schaffte den Raum minimal zu erwärmen. Snape schauderte es. Nicht nur wegen der Kälte. Ein nicht minder grimmiger Beamter sass dort wie ein kleiner König an einem Schreibtisch. Snape wandte sich an den ältesten der Auroren „ Ich dachte ich werde vor Gericht gestellt? Und nicht direkt inhaftiert. Sie verstossen gegen die gängigen Rechte!“ der Auror verzog den Mund zu einem spöttische Grinsen. „Dreckige Totesser haben keine Rechte!“ Severus platzte endgültig der Kragen. Hatte er falsch entschieden und sich ans Messer geliefert? War alles umsonst? Ohne seinen Zauberstab würde ihm hier keine Flucht gelingen. Blitzschnell packte er den Auror am Mantelkragen und schlug ihn mit dem Kopf an die Wand das dem Hören und Sehen verging. Umgehend waren die anderen bei ihm, rangen ihn mit Gewalt nieder, einer verpasste ihm einen Kinnhaken. „Auch dafür wirst Du Dich verantworten müssen, Du Stück Dreck“ beschimpfte ihn einer. Severus wischte sich das Blut vom Mund. Betäubt stand er Rede und Antwort über seine Personalien, und er wurde fotografiert von allen Seiten. Er wusste, das war das übliche Prozedere für einen Azkaban -Häftling. 

Anschliessend wurde er in eine kleine Zelle geführt, bestückt nur mit einer einfachen Holzbank. Auch hier war es eiskalt, das Wasser lief die Wände herunter. Immerhin hatte man ihm eine kleine Laterne gelassen. Aufgebracht lief er in der kleinen Zelle hin und her, wie ein Tiger im Käfig, fünf Schritte vor, fünf Schritte zurück. Was war geschehen? Wer hatte ihn angeklagt? Und wo war Dumbledore? Immerhin war er nicht direkt nach Azkaban gebracht worden. Er hatte mehrere Gründe, nicht dorthin zu wollen…Er sah sich um. Die Tür war magisch verschlossen. Natürlich. An der Wand hingen rostige aber funktionstüchtige Hand und Fussfesseln. Das war ihm noch erspart geblieben. Und seine normalen Sachen hatten sie ihm gelassen. Ihm war jetzt schon kalt. Er wickelte sich fest in seinen Mantel und setzte sich letztendlich auf die harte Holzbank. Er würde sich auf seinen Verstand und seine Geistesgegenwart verlassen müssen. So wie immer. Resigniert lehnte er sich an die Wand und schloss die Augen.

Zeitgleich hatte eine Handvoll Auroren bei Professor Dumbledore vorgesprochen. Offensichtlich war dies von langer Hand geplant. Und er hatte so eine Ahnung von wem…Man hatte ihm keine andere Wahl gelassen, als diese Umbridge vom Ministerium als Professorin einzustellen. Und sie hatte Rückendeckung von höchster Seite. Und nun hatten sie Severus festgesetzt. Ohne ihn stand alles auf dem Spiel. Er brauchte ihn. Es würde auch nicht helfen, würde er selber flüchten. Dann konnte er Severus nicht verteidigen. Sie würden ihn ohne seine Hilfe nie freigeben. „Professor Dumbledore, wir müssen sie leider bitten, uns zum Ministerium zu folgen. Sie müssen sich vor dem Wizengamot verantworten“ dessen Mitglied er selbst nicht mehr war. Die besonderen Rechte als Mitglied dieses hohen Gerichts hatte er verloren. Sein hohes Ansehen hatte merklich gelitten. Niemand im Ministerium wollte hören, das Voldemort zurück war. Niemand glaubte ihm. Albus seufzte. „Natürlich, meine Herren“. Er liess Minerva zu sich rufen, die in seiner Abwesenheit die Schulleitung inne hatte. Entsetzt sah sie zu, wie Albus zusammen mit den Auroren Hogwarts verliess.

Severus hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er schon in dieser Zelle sass. Ihm war bitterkalt. Niemand hatte sich blicken lassen oder ihm gar etwas zu trinken gebracht. Oder etwas zu Essen. Nicht das er Hunger gehabt hätte. Aber nach seinem Durst zu urteilen, sass er hier schon ziemlich lange. Wollten sie ihn hier einfach verschwinden lassen? Nein, er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Das doch nicht. Er kannte zu viele Leute, denen es ein besonderes Vergnügen bereiten würde, ihn endlich doch vor Gericht zu sehen. Das würden sie sich nicht entgehen lassen. Auch oder gerade weil sie ihn hassten. Vergessen….nein, vergessen würden sie ihn nicht. Er verzog das Gesicht zu einem unvergnügten Grinsen. Wie herbeigerufen, ging in diesem Moment die schwere Tür auf. Zwei Männer standen im Türrahmen. Ein bulliger Auror mit drohendem Gesichtsausdruck- und Moody. „Du da! Komm mit! Aber ohne Theater!“ schnauzte ihn der Auror an. Moodys Gesichtsausdruck war amüsiert. „Kühl hast du es hier drin, Severus. Aber du magst das ja“. Severus überlegte fieberhaft. Hatte Moody ihn ans Messer geliefert? Aber er war doch auch wie er selbst im Orden des Phönix? Wie auch immer. Den Zauberstab des Aurors im Rücken wurde er aus der Zelle komplimentiert. Steif vor Kälte war er und es flimmerte ihm vor Augen dank des Flüssigkeitsmangels. „Reiss dich zusammen!“ schnauzte der Auror als Snape schwankte, und gab ihm einen Stoss. Er fand sich zusammen mit Moody in einem kleinen Kaminzimmer wieder. „Ich stehe vor der Tür, Alastor, sollte er Schwierigkeiten machen.“ Moody grinste. „Keine Sorge“.

Alastor setzte sich in einen gemütlichen Stuhl am Feuer, für Severus stand ein Holzhocker ohne Lehne bereit. „Machs dir bequem“ sagte Alastor spöttisch, mit einer lästerlichen Parodie von Höflichkeit. Severus schwieg, sah ihn nur an. Er wollte sich nicht die Blösse geben als erster zu fragen was hier los war. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und schwieg. Ihm war so schwindelig das er kurz davor war in die Ecke zu spucken….hätte er etwas gegessen. Alastor betrachtete ihn belustigt. „Na, Severus, wie fühlt es sich an? Wie ist es, wenn Du zur Verantwortung gezogen wirst für Deine Taten? Wenn dich auch Albus nicht mehr schützen kann?“ Er grinste geniesserisch, das sein schiefes Gesicht noch mehr wie eine Teufelsfratze wirkte. Severus riss sich zusammen, um eine unbewegte Miene zu wahren. Doch innerlich war er entsetzt. Hatte Moody ihn verraten? Obwohl er im Orden war? Und war Dumbledore wirklich machtlos?

„Um deine unausgesprochene Frage zu beantworten. Ich habe dich nicht verraten. Aber ich werde gegen dich vor Gericht aussagen. Du weisst was ich zu sagen habe. Ich werde nicht für dich lügen. Und es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, wenn du endlich…endlich deine gerechte Strafe erhältst“. Severus verzog keine Miene. Den Triumph wollte er ihm nicht gönnen. Moody grinste, wartete…“was ist….willst du mir nicht an die Kehle gehen? Noch bist du nicht in Ketten. Na los! Trau Dich!“ Severus atmete tief und gleichmässig. Beherrschung. Das konnte er doch sonst so gut…Hilflosigkeit konnte er nicht gut. „Feigling!“ da war es wieder dieses Wort. Was Severus hasste. Mehr als alles andere. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen, umklammerte mit weissen Fingerknöcheln den Hockerrand. Er-würde-sich-nicht-reizen-lassen. NEIN. Alastor grinste, genau wissend, das er ihn getroffen hatte. Alastor dauerte es zu lange. „Ich habe noch eine Verabredung. Zum Essen. Aber du hast ja deine nette Zelle.“ Grinste er und stand auf. Severus holte tief Luft. „Na, Alastor. Was bieten sie dir denn? Ein nettes Sümmchen jeden Monat und einen schönen Job im Büro, dafür das du mich verkaufst? Sonst würde dich doch niemand mehr irgendwo einstellen…..“ Severus Stimme triefte vor Hohn. „Crucio“ sprach Alastor, ausser sich vor Hass. Severus Welt schwand in unendlichem Schmerz, und er fand sich nach einem Moment gekrümmt am Boden liegend wieder. Der Auror war hineingekommen und hatte offensichtlich Alastor gestoppt. Die zwei sprachen erregt. „Du kannst das nicht machen! Es ist illegal. Sonst hängen wir mit! Er muss vor Gericht.“ „Wo kein Kläger, da kein Richter“ sagte Moody gelassen. „Entspann dich. Aber ich lasse mich von dem Schweinehund nicht beleidigen!“

Zusammen schleppten die beiden Severus zurück in seine Zelle. In seinem angeschlagenen Zustand hatte er dem Cruciatofluch nicht viel entgegenzusetzen gehabt. Sie liessen ihn auf dem Boden liegen. Immerhin brachten sie ihm einen Krug Wasser . „Wir wollen doch nicht, das er uns vor dem Verfahren noch abkratzt“ hörte er noch bevor die Tür zuschlug und er endgültig das Bewusstsein verlor.

In der Zwischenzeit liess sich Dumbledore darüber informieren, was gegen ihn vorlag. Er war ab sofort bis auf weiteres als Schulleiter suspendiert. Aber auch jetzt traute sich niemand ihn anders als mit Respekt und Höflichkeit zu behandeln. Nur seine mehrfachen Bitten Snape sehen und sprechen zu dürfen wurden rigoros abgelehnt. „Wir bedauern das ablehnen zu müssen. Da deine Anklage mit der des Hauptangeklagten Severus Snape direkt zusammenhängt, müssen wir jegliche Absprache zuvor unterbinden“. Auch seine Nachfragen nach Snapes Aufenthaltsort wurden nicht beantwortet. Albus bereitete das ausserordentliche Sorge. Dies sprach nicht dafür, das man mit einem leichten Prozessverlauf rechnete. Ganz im Gegenteil. 

Als Severus wieder zu sich kam, hatte er jegliches Zeitgefühl endgültig verloren. Immerhin hatte er seinen Durst löschen können, und irgendwann hatte ihm jemand auch eine Schüssel mit Brot gebracht. Eins war sicher: Niemand seiner Gefängniswärter schien an dem Ausgang seines Prozesses zu zweifeln. Nur Schwerverbrecher wurden gewöhnlich so behandelt.

In einem der grossen, alten Gerichtssäle hatte sich das gesamte Wizengamot versammelt. Fudge konnte seine Aufregung kaum verbergen. Wenn ihm dieser Schachzug gelang, und dieses Gerichtsverfahren ein Erfolg würde….! Dann wäre seine Karriere nicht aufzuhalten. Und endlich dieser Albus aus dem Weg. Der ihm schon immer ein Dorn im Auge war. Und einigen anderen war auch geholfen, wenn dieser Totesser-Verräter endlich zumindest in Azkaban einsass. Zu lange hatte er einen Ruf als geachteter Professor genossen und als Totesser unschuldige Kinder gefährdet. Nicht auszudenken. Dolores Umbridge neben ihm schien seine Gedanken zu lesen. Und sie würde endlich Hogwarts für immer leiten. Sie grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Was ein Fest….Endlich war Schluss mit der Aufsässigkeit der Lehrer. Sie würden sie alle gründlich kennenlernen. Sie kicherte hämisch.

Im Zuge ihrer Untersuchungen der Lehrer in Hogwarts war sie auf diesen saftigen Skandal gestossen. Der ach so geachtete Professor Severus Snape war tatsächlich ein Todesser. Und hatte doch all die Jahre unter Dumbledores Schutz in Hogwarts gearbeitet. Dumbledore hatte einen Todesser geschützt und seiner gerechten Strafe entzogen! Es war ein Skandal, wie er im Buche stand. Nachdem Dumbledore seinen Sonderstatus im Wizengamot verloren hatte, genoss er keine Sonderrechte mehr, um Snape zu schützen. Umbridge hatte Erkundigungen eingezogen. Auroren von damals befragt…Es sah so aus als habe sie hier einen ganz dicken Fisch gefangen. Dafür würde sie sogar dem verrückten Moody wieder einen Ministeriumsjob beschaffen. Das würde Dumbledore das Genick brechen. Und seinem Schützling das Leben. Oder ein Leben in Azkaban. So man das Leben nennen konnte. Lange würde es jedenfalls nicht währen.

Fudge hatte auch für die Anwesenheit zweier Dementoren gesorgt. Er wollte, das es am Ernst dieses Prozesses keinen Zweifel gab. Hier wurde nicht nur ein kleines Vergehen verhandelt. Hier wurde ein Totesser abgeurteilt. Ein Helfer Dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, ein Verbrecher, Folterer Mörder. Und nicht zuletzt ein Verräter. Niemand hörte je auf ein Totesser zu sein. Fudge richtete sich erwartungsvoll auf: es ging los. Dumbledore betrat den Gerichtssaal. Er würde als erster gehört werden. Der Leckerbissen zuletzt. Fudge rieb sich die Hände, voller Vorfreude. Verärgert betrachtete er Dumbledore. Der zeigte doch immer noch keinerlei Unsicherheit, keine Schwäche….Abwarten.

Albus nahm in der Mitte des Saals auf dem Angeklagten Stuhl Platz. Um sein Alter und Verdienste zu würdigen, hatte man dort extra einen bequemen Lehnstuhl plaziert. 

„Als Zeuge und ebenso Angeklagter hören wir zunächst Albus Brian Perceval Dumbledore, formals Leiter der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Die Anklage lautet wie folgt: Professor Dumbledore wird beschuldigt, wissentlich falsche Aussage gemacht zu haben in dem Prozess gegen den Totesser Severus Snape. Ausserdem ist er angeklagt, diesen Totesser wissentlich seiner Schuld als Professor und Hausleiter in Hogwarts beschäftigt zu haben, und damit die Sicherheit seiner Lehrer und Schüler aufs Spiel gesetzt zu haben. Aus Rücksicht auf das Alter des Angeklagten möchten wir ihn auffordern von seinem Aussageverweigerungsrecht bezüglich seiner Vergehen Gebrauch zu machen. Voraussetzung dazu ist, das er seine Schuld umfänglich akzeptiert. Unter diesen Voraussetzungen würden wir uns mit seiner dauerhaften Suspendierung und Enthebung aller sonstigen Ämter zufriedengeben. Um seine eigene Lage und Ruf nicht zu schädigen, möchten wir ihm dringend abraten, in dem Prozess gegen seinen ehemaligen Lehrer Severus Tobias Snape auszusagen“.

Albus fuhr auf. Sie wollten ihn komplett unschädlich machen. Und Severus am liebsten direkt nach Azkaban bringen. Er brauchte Severus. Alles stand auf dem Spiel. Nicht nur ihrer beider Leben, viele viele mehr. Er brauchte Hilfe. Aber wer? Auch die anderen Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix mussten verständigt werden. Auch darüber, das Moody gekauft worden war. Das hätte Albus nie von ihm geglaubt. Aber er hatte den Hass auf jeden Totesser, auch auf Snape nie überwinden können, bis heute. 

„Professor Dumbledore? Was sagen sie zu dem Angebot des Gerichts? Nehmen sie an?“

Albus blieb keine grosse Wahl. Aber eine.

„Ich nehme das Angebot an. Ich akzeptiere meinen eigenen Schuldspruch.“

Fudge und Umbridge grinsten unverhohlen wie Honigkuchenpferde.

„Aber ich werde nicht darauf verzichten als Zeuge für Professor Snape auszusagen!“

Das Grinsen der beiden wurde zu Eis. „Wie sie wünschen, Professor Dumbledore. Das hohe Gericht weist sie aber darauf hin, das das auch für sie unangenehme Folgen haben kann“.

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst“ sagte Albus kühl.

„Gut, schreiten wir zum nächsten Angeklagten“. Umständlich sortierte Fudge seine Papiere neu. „Bringt ihn herein“ Dumbledore nahm im Bereich der Zuschauer Platz. Der gepolsterte Lehnstuhl verschwand und wurde magisch von dem üblichen Stuhl des Angeklagten ersetzt. Ein bewusst sehr unbequemer harter Holzstuhl mit Armlehnen. Stuhlbeine und Armlehnen waren mit eisernen Ringen versehen, die selbststätig schlossen um eine Flucht zu verhindern.

Eine Handvoll Auroren hatte Severus aus seiner Zelle geholt. Sie versuchten ganz offensichtlich ihn zu reizen, schubsten ihn hierhin und dorthin, verspotteten ihn. Er verzog keine Miene. Immerhin war es hier, auf dem Weg zu den Gerichtssälen nicht mehr so kalt. Erst jetzt merkte er wie steif und durchgefroren er war. Es machte ihn schläfrig…aber er musste jetzt alle Sinne beisammen haben. Richtig reagieren. Was auch immer das war. Als die Tür des Gerichtssaals aufging, verbrachten sie ihn hinein und setzten ihn reichlich unsanft auf den Angeklagtenstuhl. Hier hatte er schon einmal gesessen…Klappernd schlossen sich die Metallfesseln um Arme und Beine, fesselten ihn an den Stuhl und schlossen sich mit einem endgültig klingenden Klirren. Ein Gefühl der Platzangst machte sich ihm breit. Nein. Dafür hatte er keine Zeit. Er sah sich um. Fudge. Und…Umbridge! Natürlich. Diese fette Kröte. Ihm wurde einiges klar. Neben ihr sass Moody und grinste ihn hämisch an. „Diesmal entwischst du uns nicht“ der Gedanke war ihm so klar als habe Alastor ihn ausgesprochen.

Albus erschrak. Was war mit Severus geschehen? Der sonst so korrekt in schwarz gekleidete Lehrer sah mitgenommen aus, sein Mantel zum Teil in Fetzen. Ein Auge zierte ein schillerndes Veilchen welches sich nicht mehr unter den langen schwarzen Haaren verbergen liess. Das Gesicht war eingefallen, die Augen glühten wie im Fieber. Er wirkte mitgenommen, aber trotzdem hellwach. Endlich trafen sich ihre Blicke. Albus zuckte zusammen. So klar wie bisher nur einmal in seinem Leben konnte er Severus Gedanken lesen und wusste was geschehen war. Albus erhob sich.

„Hohes Gericht! Seit wann ist es üblich, einen Angeklagten wie einen Schwerverbrecher zu behandeln, bevor das Urteil ausgesprochen wurde? Ich protestiere aufs Schärfste. Dieser Mann wurde misshandelt!“

Fudge verzog missbilligend das Gesicht. Der Einspruch passte ihm gar nicht. „Das hohe Gericht wird sich darum kümmern. Können wir trotzdem zunächst fortfahren.“ Er machte nicht den Eindruck als habe er das wirklich vor. Es folgte die Anklage.

„ Angeklagter Severus Tobias Snape, wohnhaft in Hogwarts, Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Formals Professor für Zaubertränke, gelernter Tränkemeister und dort Leiter des Hauses Slytherin. Sie werden angeklagt ein Todesser, also ein Unterstützer von Sie-wissen-schon-wem zu sein bis zum heutigen Tage. Sie wurden diesbezüglich schon einmal angeklagt, damals hat sich Professor Dumbledore für sie verbürgt. Diese Bürgschaft ist null und nichtig, da dieser nicht mehr Mitglied des Wizengamot ist. Die Anklage lautet auf: Entführung, Erpressung unter Folter, Anwendung von unverzeihlichen Flüchen und Mithilfe zu Mord und Mord. Zudem werden sie beschuldigt, einer der wichtigsten Berater in seinem Kreise zu sein.“ Ein unwilliges Raunen, mehr ein Knurren ging durch den Saal. „Sie können sich selber unangenehme Untersuchungsmethoden und uns viel Zeit ersparen, wenn sie ein umfassendes Geständnis ablegen. In diesem Falle könnten wir auch von der- sehr wahrscheinlichen-Höchststrafe durch den Kuss eines Dementors absehen.“

Severus sog scharf die Luft ein. Es war das eine zu wissen was kommen würde, und etwas anderes, es dann live zu hören. Überrascht war er nicht. Doch ein Azkaban Aufenthalt hielte noch mehr für ihn bereit als Fudge klar war. Dumbledore sah ihn an und schüttelte nur Millimeter den Kopf. Auch Severus fiel nicht mehr ein. Nichts sagen. Auf Zeit spielen. Vielleicht fand sich Rettung. Oder nicht. 

„Angeklager! Wollen sie jetzt dazu etwas sagen?“ Stille im Saal. Alle starrten auf Snape. Er schwieg, schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Dumbledore schenkte ihm ein winziges Nicken der Aufmunterung. Wie wenn das etwas nützen würde. ER sass ja nicht hier. Snape schloss die Augen. Verschloss sich vor der Umwelt. Als sei das alles nicht wahr. Der Gerichtssaal leerte sich, der Prozess wurde unterbrochen. Für jetzt. Unsanft wurde er aus dem Stuhl befreit und wieder zurück in seine Zelle geführt. 

Dumbledore konnte das Ministerium verlassen, er war ein freier Mann. Natürlich war man auch nach dem ersten Prozesstermin nicht bereit gewesen, ihn zu Snape zu lassen. Er hatte die nichtigen Ausreden gar nicht hören wollten. Man hatte keinerlei Interesse daran, Snape Unterstützung jeglicher Art zu gewähren. Der Prozess war eine Farce mit geplantem Ausgang…aber so leicht sollte es ihnen nicht gemacht werden. Umgehend apparierte er nach Grimmauldplace, um sich mit den Ordensmitgliedern zu treffen. Alle sprachen durcheinander. Lupin bot seine Hilfe an…er fühlte sich immer noch schuldig an Severus…aus alten Zeiten. Aber es nützte nichts, auf einen Werwolf würde niemand hören. Es würde nur schlimmer. Es fiel ihnen niemand ein, der vor diesem Gericht Ansehen besass und für Severus sprechen konnte. Die einzige Ausnahme war Minerva McGonagall, die erregt forderte, es versuchen zu dürfen. Aber es ging nicht. Sie musste Hogwarts leiten, in Albus Abwesenheit. Sonst würde man völlig die Kontrolle verlieren. Sie sassen bis in den frühen Morgen zusammen, um dann stumm und deprimiert auseinanderzugehen…

Die nächsten Tage- waren es Tage?- vergingen für Severus langsam und zäh. Er lebte zeitlos, ohne Tageslicht, in seiner immerhin durch eine Kerze erhellten Zelle. Da er nichts tun konnte, drehten sich seine Gedanken im Kreis. Er würde sein Versprechen nicht erfüllen können. Alles war umsonst gewesen. Er würde Harry nicht schützen können. Der dunkle Lord würde siegen. Lily hatte sich umsonst für ihren Sohn geopfert. Ihr Tod- umsonst. Nutzlos. Vergeudet. Nichts war so quälend wie dieser Gedanke. Nicht die bittere Kälte, der Hunger. Ohne die Aussicht, sein Versprechen einlösen zu können, Lilys Sohn zu schützen, war sein Leben ohne Wert. Ohne das war er so gut wie tot.

Irgendwann öffnete sich wieder die Tür, im kleinen Kaminzimmer traf er wieder auf Moody. „Na, Severus, hast du eine gute Zeit? Wie schmeckt das Essen?“ Moody kicherte, als habe er einen guten Witz gemacht. „Setz dich“. Moody zog umständlich etwas aus der Tasche. Eine kleine Glasphiole, mit klarer Flüssigkeit. „Ich nehme an, du weisst was das ist?“ grinste Moody ihn amüsiert an. „Du hast es sogar selbst hergestellt.“ „Offensichtlich“ bemerkte Severus sarkastisch mit Blick auf das von ihm selbst geschriebene Etikett. Er musste sich ein Grinsen verbeissen…Wie dumm. Aber gut… „Da du ja nicht so kooperativ bist in deinen Aussagen, werden wir mit Veritaserum etwas nachhelfen. Wir wollen doch die Dementoren in Azkaban nicht zu lange auf dich warten lassen!“ ätzte Moody. Er gab einige Tropfen in ein Wasserglas, das er Severus hinhielt. Die Menge hätte für zehn gereicht, ihre Geheimnisse auszuplaudern. Ohne zu zögern nahm ihm Severus das Glas aus der Hand und trank es in einem Zug aus. Moody schaute überrascht, dann grinste er erleichtert. „Siehst du, das war doch nicht schwer. Wir sehen uns gleich im Gerichtssaal.“

So geschah es auch. Wieder fand sich Severus in den Gerichtssaal geführt und auf dem Angeklagtenstuhl plaziert. Er spürte, wie durch den Trank alle alten Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins gespült wurden. Kurz vor Beginn des Verfahrens stürmte Albus herein, und nahm bei den Zuschauern Platz. Er war nicht geladen gewesen, und man hatte ihn bewusst nicht informiert. Nur ausladen konnten sie ihn nicht so leicht. Mehr oder weniger erleichtert nahm Albus wahr, das Severus zumindest nicht schlechter aussah als letztes Mal. Er wirkte gefasst und Herr seiner Sinne. 

Erneut begann das ganze Verfahren.

„Wegen der Verstocktheit des Angeklagten, hat das Gericht beschlossen, Veritaserum zum Einsatz zu bringen.“ Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal. Dumbledore zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Üblicherweise wurden solche Aussagen vor Gericht nicht anerkannt. Fudge hob die Hand, das Gemurmel verstummte. „Nach einem Eilerlass wurde diese Regelung zu Gunsten von Prozessen aufgrund schwerer Vergehen wie den vorliegenden ausgesetzt. Gemachte Aussagen sind also rechtskräftig.“ Fudge grinste zufrieden wie eine satte Raubkatze. Umbridge neben ihm lächelte strahlend. 

So ging das also. Dumbledore sorgte sich. Was würde Severus aussagen- sagen müssen?! Aber hatte er da nicht fast einen Hauch eines Grinsens bei Severus wahrgenommen. Und das bei diesem immer schlechtgelaunt-grimmigen Professor…? Hm.

Fudge trug noch einmal die Anklagen vor. „ Severus Tobias Snape. Wir fordern sie auf zu diesen Anklagen Stellung zu nehmen. Ein Geständnis kann ihre Strafe unter Umständen abmildern.“ Eine gespannte Stille folgte diesen Worten, alle Blicke waren erwartungsvoll auf Snape gerichtet. Snape sah Fudge direkt ins Gesicht. Dann verzog er den Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Ich habe auch heute nichts zu sagen“. Ein Tumult brach los. Es dauerte bis das Gericht die Anwesenheit wieder zur Ordnung gerufen hatte. Fudge hatte einen hochroten Kopf und beriet sich mit der nicht minder erbosten Umbridge. Man hatte das Veritaserum schon zuvor getestet. Eigentlich konnte es keinen Zweifel an seiner Wirksamkeit geben. Dieses Verfahren lief so gar nicht, wie die beiden sich das vorgestellt hatten.

Offensichtlich, war es Snape möglich, mittels Occlumentic ( also das Abschirmen von Gedanken) die Wirkung des Tranks auszusetzen. Interessant, dachte Albus. Man lernte immer wieder dazu.

Dann: „ Offensichtlich werden wir in diesem besonders schwierigen Fall und aufgrund der Uneinsichtigkeit des Angeklagten andere Massnahmen ergreifen müssen. Professor Moody, sorgen sie bitte dafür, das der Angeklagte nach Azkaban gebracht wird. Nach etwas Bedenkzeit dort werden wir ihn weiter verhören“ Er löste den Prozess auf.

Na, das hatte ja hervorragend geklappt, dachte Severus ironisch. Dort würde er sehr sicher für niemanden erreichbar sein und ob er je von dort zurückkehren würde war mehr als ungewiss. Selbstredend war er noch nie dort gewesen. Kaum jemand kam von dort zurück. Die wenigen, die zurückgekehrt waren, hatten sich geweigert, auch nur davon zu erzählen.

Azkaban war der Sitz eines dunklen Magiers gewesen, der Freude daran gehabt hatte über Jahre hunderte Seeleute zu fangen und anschliessend grausamst zu foltern und zu töten. Erst nach seinem eigenen Tod hatte man die Insel entdeckt. Ihre Entdecker hatten sich allesamt strikt geweigert zu berichten was genau sie vorgefunden hatten. Das wenige was an die Öffentlichkeit gedrungen war, beschrieb Bilder unvollstellbaren Grauens. Die meisten der Entdecker waren ungewöhnlich früh gestorben. Und die Insel, die auf keiner Karte stand war von Dementoren verseucht. Sie saugten jedem alles Glück aus und ersetzten es durch Horrorvisionen, Halluzinationen,Trauer, Depression. Seit Jahren nun hatte man Azkaban zum Gefängnis gemacht, die Dementoren dienten als Wächter. Die meisten Häftlinge wurden in kurzer Zeit verrückt und starben, von Horrorvisionen verfolgt oder vergassen einfach zu essen. Nur einige wenige menschliche Wächter waren vonnöten, diese verliessen nachts die Festung und wurden in kurzen Abständen ausgetauscht. Niemand hielt es lange dort aus. Sie mussten nur Neuankömmlinge betreuen…wer länger dort war, floh nirgendwo mehr hin. Er war in seinem eigenen Kopf, in seiner eigenen Hölle mehr als gefangen. Da Azkaban nicht auf den üblichen für Zauberer üblichen Wegen erreichbar war, wurden die Gefangenen zunächst von mehreren Auroren mit Portkey an die Küste gebracht. Die restliche Wegstrecke musste mit dem Boot zurückgelegt werden. Die letzte Strecke war gefährlich, die See war rauh und die Insel von Klippen umgeben. Nicht wenige der Gefangenen waren vor ihrer Ankunft ertrunken. Ob sie wegen der rauen See über Bord gegangen waren oder gesprungen um der Gefangenschaft zu entgehen… Aber wegen dieser Umstände war eine Flucht von dort nahezu unmöglich. 

Severus wurde zunächst in seine Zelle zurückgebracht. Er wusste, hier war seine letzte Chance zu entkommen. Geduldig wartete er auf sein Begleitkomitee nach Azkaban. Endlich ging die Tür auf. Zunächst tat er so, als wolle er sich weigern, sträubte sich mitzukommen. Dann stürmte er plötzlich los, rannte den ersten Auror über den Haufen um dem zweiten seinen Zauberstab zu entreissen. Im Handumdrehen hatte er den ersten betäubt und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den zweiten. Not machte schnell… Der andere starrte ihn entsetzt an. Diese schwarzen Augen….der kalten harten Blick eines Mörders…. „bring mich hier raus“ forderte Severus sanft. „Du möchtest doch deine Frau und deine zwei Töchter wiedersehen?“ Der andere schluckte…woher wusste der… Severus im Rücken ging der Auror voraus. Die Todesangst stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Endlich erreichten sie die Fahrstühle, der einzige Weg hier raus. Sekunden vergingen, die Severus wie Stunden vorkamen. In dem Moment kamen aus mehreren Richtungen Auroren gerannt, die Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet. Und Moody, noch ausser Atem. „Wohin des Wegs, Severus? Du willst doch nicht in alte Verhaltensmuster verfallen?“ Er grinste ihn an und pfiff. Gleichzeitig griffen sie ihn von allen Seiten an. Snape konnte einige betäuben bevor ihm die Sinne schwanden.

Dumbledore rannte unruhig in der Küche von Grimmauldplace hin und her…er hatte nichts-nichts tun können, Severus zu helfen. Er wurde nun nach Azkaban gebracht. Niemand wusste wie und ob er zurückkehren würden. „Albus, setz dich doch“ sagte Molly . „du kannst ihm jetzt nicht helfen. Wir müssen hoffen und abwarten. Er hat schon manches durchgestanden.“ 

Azkaban

Severus kam wieder zu sich, weil ihm eiskalte Gischt und salziges Seewasser ins Gesicht spritzte. Mühsam öffnete er die verklebten Augen. Er sass in einem Ruderboot, das von hohem Wellengang hin und hergeworfen wurde. Als er sich aufrichtete bemerkte er die eisernen Ketten an seinen Handgelenken. Wenn das Boot kenterte, würde er ertrinken…Mühsam strich er sich mit dem gefesselten Händen die klitschnassen schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er sah sich um. Aus dem Wellenmeer tauchte ein Gebäude auf, nein, eher ein Turm. Hoch, unwirtlich, verwittert. Wie eine Festung. Die Fenster winzig wie Schiessscharten. Die Insel war klein, auf der der Turm stand. Azkaban. Der Turm wirkte düster, schwarz. Aber nicht der Turm war schwarz. Er war umschwärmt von.. Dementoren. Die Wächter. Es mussten hunderte sein. Severus fröstelte. Ohne Zauberstab war er ihnen wehrlos ausgeliefert. Nur sein Verstand stand zwischen ihnen und dem Wahnsinn, der die meisten Gefangenen letztendlich ergriff. Und doch zog der Turm seine Blicke auf sich. Er hatte noch nie ein Gebäude erblickt, das so viel dunkle und böse, abgrundtief böse und machtvolle Magie ausstrahlte wie dieses. Nichts, was er in seiner Zeit als Totesser erlebt hatte, hatte ihn auf diesen Anblick vorbereitet. Der Anblick faszinierte ihn wider Willen. Das Grauen hatte einen Namen bekommen und Gestalt angenommen.

Die Landung war gefährlich bei dem hohen Wellengang. Unsanft zerrte ihn Moody anschliessend höchstpersönlich auf die Füsse. „Hier, dein neues Zuhause. Hübsch, nicht?“ seine Begleiter schlossen die schwere eisenbeschlagene Eingangstür auf. Moody hiess ihn vorgehen. Eine glitschige Wendeltreppe führte in den Turm hinauf, gesäumt von unzähligen massiven Gittertüren. Der Gestank, der ihnen entgegenschlug war schier unbeschreiblich. Moder, Gammel, Angstschweiss und…Verwesung. Kein Wunder…in den Zellen sassen lebende Gefangene neben Toten. Niemanden schien das zu kümmern. Das Rauschen der Wellen war allgegenwärtig, durchbrochen von Schreien offensichtlich längst Wahnsinniger. Immer weiter hinauf wurde Snape eskortiert. Er hatte ja schon viel gesehen, aber das hier…Worte reichten nicht dafür aus. Diejenigen der Gefangenen die noch bei Sinnen waren, kamen ans Gitter. Neue Gefangene waren ein Fest, eine Abwechslung. Ausgezehrte Gesichter mit tiefliegenden Augen starrten ihn an. Plötzlich erblickte er bekannte Gesichter. Bellatrix Lestrange…und einige andere. Inhaftierte Totesser. Seit dem Verschwinden Voldemorts harrten sie hier aus. Bellatrix starrte ihn an. Dann zeigte sie auf ihn und schrie „Verräter!!“ andere nahmen den Ruf auf…bis der ganze Turm davon widerhallte. Moody grinste schief. „alte Bekannte, was?“ Severus Miene blieb unbewegt…Fast ganz oben schlossen sie eine Zelle auf. Genüsslich befestigte Moody seine Ketten an Ringen an der Wand. Es war gerade genug Platz, sich zu setzen. Wenn man denn wollte…der Boden war von Unrat bedeckt. Alte Knochen knirschten unter seinen Füssen. Moody schaute sich zufrieden um. „Einen schönen Aufenthalt, Severus. Wir sehen uns…in ein paar Tagen….oder Wochen…es eilt nicht“ Knarzend schlug die schwere Gittertür zu. 

Er spürte sie kommen…die Kälte kam von Innen. Die Dementoren. Hoffnungslosigkeit machte sich breit in ihm. Gib auf! Es hat keinen Sinn! Er war nie ein fröhlicher Mensch gewesen. Aber die Kälte drang von innen in ihn. Was hatte er je gewollt, was hatte er erreichen wollen? Wem helfen? Und warum? Niemand interessierte sich für ihn- niemand würde mehr kommen. Man hatte ihn vergessen, dachte er bitter. Die die ihn nicht vergessen hatten, wünschten ihm die Pest an den Hals. Und hatte er nicht genau das verdient? Jemand der durch eigene Unzulänglichkeit andere ins Verderben riss? Jetzt bekam er seine Strafe für all das. Er war ein Nichts. - Er hörte sie lachen. Nachts gesellten sich die Geister zu den Schreien der Wahnsinnigen. Die Geister die ihn verfolgten, die Geister des Turms. Flüstertem ihm ins Ohr. Erzählten in allen Einzelheiten von den vielen die hier grausam zu Tode gekommen waren. Severus biss die Zähne zusammen. Erinnerte sich. Wer er war. Was er war. Warum. Als er es nicht mehr aushielt, dachte er an sie-an Lily. Sein Licht im Dunkeln. Die Erinnerung leuchtete in ihm wie ein kleines wärmendes Feuer. Aber das war ein Fehler. Die Dementoren warteten nur darauf, ihm das letzte zu rauben was er hatte. Die einzigen glücklichen Erinnerungen die er besass. Erinnerungen an seine Liebe. Erst als er alle Hoffnung, alle guten Erinnerungen wieder tief in sich verschloss, liessen sie ihn in Ruhe. Er rief sich alle schlechten Erinnerungen seines Lebens ins Gedächtnis, der Hunger, der prügelnde saufende Vater, die weinende Mutter, seine Eltern im Streit. All die grausamen Streiche der Marauders, der Anblick eines Werwolfs der ihn bedrohte. Der Streit mit Lily als er sie mit diesem unverzeihlichen Wort beschimpfte. Seine vergeblichen Bitten um Vergebung. Der Horror als er Begriff, das er mit der Prophezeiung ihr Leben in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Ihr lebloser Körper in seinen Armen. Eine einsame Träne rann ihm die schmutzige Wange herunter…Hoffnungslosigkeit, Verzweiflung. Die Dementoren zogen sich zurück. Das Unglück wirkte wie ein Schutzwall….zu mächtig waren die negativen Erlebnisse in seinem Leben. Hier gab es keine Hoffnung mehr, die sie ihm rauben konnten. Wer alles Gute, alles Licht vergessen hatte, hatte kein Ziel, keine Hoffnung mehr. Keine Identität mehr. Und keinen Grund mehr zu fliehen. 

So verging die Zeit. Er wusste kaum ob er wachte oder träumte oder halluzinierte. Aber er war…da. Wusste wer er war. Er lebte. Noch. Er trieb dahin, auf den Wellen seiner düstersten Erinnerungen. Schockartig erwachte er aus seinem Dämmerzustand als ein Kübel kaltes Wasser über ihm ausgegossen wurde. Er schüttelte sich und sah auf.

„Zeit für deinen Prozess, Severus. Zeit auszusagen!“ Moody grinste ihn an. Was er sah, schien ihn zufriedenzustellen. Snape senkte den Kopf, das die schwarzen Haare sein Gesicht verdeckten. Sollte er glauben, das sie ihn gebrochen hatten. Noch nicht…sie brachten ihn in eine Kammer, wo er Gelegenheit hatte sich zu waschen. Einen Spiegel gaben sie ihm nicht. Er wusste auch so, welchen Eindruck er machen musste… - Mühsam war alles mit den Ketten an den Handgelenken. Das scharfkantige Metall hatte längst tiefe Wunden hinterlassen. „Sollen wir ihm etwas anderes zum Anziehen geben?“ fragte Moodys Begleitung. „Statt der paar Lumpen“ Moody sah ihn an und grinste. „Oh nein“. 

Während der nicht minder rauhen Bootsfahrt zurück erblickte er einen schwarzen Fleck am Himmel. Severus sah genauer hin. Ein Rabe folgte genau ihrem Kurs.

Ohne Umschweife wurde er direkt in den Gerichtssaal geführt, das Gericht war schon vollzählig versammelt. Er sah die erwartungsvollen Gesichter. Moody machte eine regelrechte Schau daraus, ihn zum Angeklagtenstuhl zu führen. Ein unwilliges Knurren ging durch den Saal. Mit den überlangen schwarzen Haaren in den zerlumpten Sachen sah Snape mehr denn je aus wie der Verbrecher, den sie in ihm sehen wollten. Aber nun hatten auch alle sein dunkles Mal an seinem linken Arm gesehen. Der letzte Beweis. Das hatte Moody ihnen zeigen wollen. Kurz vor Türschliessung betrat Albus den Saal um sich zu den Besuchern zu setzen. Er wischte eine kleine schwarze Feder von seinem Mantel. Ohne den Raben wäre er nie rechtzeitig gekommen. Er war hier nicht erwünscht.

Albus hatte alle Register gezogen und alles versucht. Aber es war ganz offensichtlich. Alle versichertem ihm wie wohlgesonnen sie ihm waren, und wie bedauerlich alles war. Aber niemand war bereit hier zu helfen. Snape zu helfen. Sie wussten nicht was sie damit anrichteten. Albus seufzte. Er wusste was er tun musste…Er selbst wurde nicht als Zeuge für Severus zugelassen. Er war hilflos.

Wieder wurde Snape aufgefordert, seine Aussage zu machen. Fudge und Umbridge schauten so zuversichtlich wie nie zuvor. Bisher hatte noch jeder in Azkaban seine Verstocktheit überwunden. Ein Mittel das nie versagte. Beide konnten es kaum erwarten Snape besiegt zu sehen. Er würde seine Arroganz noch bereuen, jetzt wo er sich nicht hinter Albus verstecken konnte.

Severus wäre gerne aufgestanden, aber das war ihm versagt, angekettet an diesen Stuhl.

„Ich möchte etwas sagen“ Stille im Gerichtssaal. Eine laute Stille. Alle hingen an seinen Lippen, in Erwartung der Schilderung schrecklicher Gräueltaten….würde er nun endlich reden?

„Ich bekenne mich dazu, all die Jahre ohne Professor Dumbledores Wissen für den dunklen Lord spioniert zu haben.“ Spioniert hatte er…zumindest das war wahr. „Das Ministerium betrügt Euch! Der dunkle Lord ist zurück. Professor Dumbledore spricht die Wahrheit.“ Er lehnte sich zurück, zum Zeichen das er nichts mehr sagen wolle. Er konnte sein Versprechen Harry zu schützen nicht mehr einlösen. Aber zumindest das hier konnte er tun. Dumbledore sah ihn erstarrt an. Es glitzerte in seinen Augen verdächtig. Der anschliessende Tumult machte eine weitere Verhandlung ohnehin unmöglich. Fudge beeilte sich, die Verhandlung sofort abzubrechen. Er hatte keinerlei Bestrebungen über dieses Thema zu diskutieren. Die echte oder erlogene Rückkehr Voldemorts würde seine Karriere bedrohen. Das durfte nicht passieren!

Moody fluchte wie ein Henkersknecht. Wann würde Severus endlich brauchbare Aussagen machen? Stattdessen verursachte er diesen Aufruhr! Moody wollte seine Ruhe, seinen versprochenen Job antreten. Und Severus endlich wohlverwahrt in Azkaban vergessen können. Nach diesen Prozessen machte ihn der Gedanke, dieser könne gar noch freikommen, ein sehr ungutes Gefühl. Wie wenn er seine Gedanken lesen könne, spürte er Severus Blick auf sich, der spöttisch die Mundwinkel verzog. 

Und so sass Severus kurze Zeit später wieder in seiner Zelle in Azkaban. Nur eine sehr kleine Schiessscharte liess Luft und ein paar Lichtstrahlen herein. Er vernahm ein flatterndes Geräusch von dort und ein Rabe quetschte sich mühsam durch die Öffnung. Er flog zu Severus, der sich in seinen Ketten an die Wand gelehnt hatte. Sachte pickte er ihn an. Dieser nahm ihm mühsam den kleinen Brief ab, der dem Raben am Fuss festgebunden war. Sachte legte der Rabe ihm für einen Moment den befiederten Kopf sacht wie tröstend an die Wange. Dann war er fort. Auf dem Zettel standen in einer bekannten Schrift nur drei Worte. „Du bist frei“. Severus zerknüllte den Zettel und warf ihn weg. Was bedeutete ihm schon Freiheit? Aber er hatte verstanden.

Es vergingen Tage….Wochen….es waren nicht wirklich die Ketten, die ihn hier noch hielten.

Irgendwann wurde er von Stimmen aufgeweckt. Quietschend ging die Tür auf. Herein kam…Bellatrix. Die einst schönen langen Haare hingen ihr verfilzt und dreckig ins Gesicht. Doch gab sie sich herrisch und arrogant wie eh und je. Severus schüttelte sich, richtete sich auf, insofern ihm das in Ketten möglich war. Wie war sie hereingekommen? Wer hatte ihr die Tür aufgeschlossen? „Was willst du!?“ sprach er-er erkannte seine eigene Stimme nicht mehr, so lange hatte er sie nicht gebraucht. Trotzdem klang er arrogant, bestimmt. „Dich willkommen heissen natürlich“ höhnte sie. „ Wolltest du auch mal eine Kostprobe haben was wir seit Jahren für den dunklen Lord aushalten“ verächtlich spuckte sie ihm vor die Füsse. „Aber keine Angst. Wir werden dir etwas Gesellschaft leisten“. Er konnte sich denken, wie sie sich den Eintritt in seine Zelle erkauft hatte. Einmal hatte sie gut ausgesehen…

„Bella, ist es nicht eher so, das du hier sitzt, weil es dir Freude bereitet, Menschen in den Wahnsinn zu foltern? Und du dumm genug warst, dich dabei erwischen zu lassen?“ sagte Snape geradezu gelangweilt. Bellatrix schoss erbost auf ihn zu, als wolle sie ihn schlagen, doch hielt sie im letzten Moment inne. Sie sahen sich an, Bellas wilder Blick begegnete dem kühlen Blick von Snape. „Das muss ich mir nicht sagen lassen, von einem der Jahre bequem unter Albus Schutz lebt. Und dann noch behauptet für den dunklen Lord zu spionieren!“ Ihre Augen funkelten wie die einer Irren. Er wusste, sie hatte ihm sein Ansehen beim dunklen Lord immer geneidet. Sie winkte weitere fünf Männer herbei. Totesser. Er kannte sie. „ Er hat noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen, der Verräter. Aber denkt daran, richtet ihn nicht zu übel her. Sonst nimmt man uns unser Spielzeug gar noch weg.“ Snape wappnete sich für das was auf ihn zukam. Das Fehlen eines Zauberstabes würde sie nicht daran hindern ihn zu quälen. Sie hatten Zeit. Niemand würde sie stören. Bella trat zurück, ein geniesserisches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Auf dieses Schauspiel hatte sie so lange warten müssen. Sie genoss jede Sekunde als er von ihren Helfern getreten und geschlagen wurde. Er schnappte nach Luft und krümmte sich vor Schmerz als sie mit ihm fertig waren. Nur mühsam richtete er sich wieder auf in eine sitzende Position. Jeder Atemzug schmerzte. Blut lief ihm aus einem seiner Mundwinkel, tropfte auf den Boden. Nur mühsam hielt er die Augen auf, kämpfte mit einer Ohnmacht. „ Nun gefällst du mir besser, Severus. Wir können noch eine Weile Freude an dir haben, denke ich.“ Sie lächelte erfreut. Sie bückte sich, und wischte ihm mit einem Zeigefinger das Blut vom Mund. Sie betrachtete ihren besudelten Finger um ihn dann geniesserisch abzulecken wie ein Kind Schokoladeneis. Snape sammelte sich und spuckte angeekelt neben sich. „Dein Trotz wird dir noch vergehen“ lachte Bella, obwohl wieder Ärger in ihren Augen aufblitzte.

Fudge und Umbridge waren bestrebt, diesen wichtigen Fall endlich in ihrem Sinne abzuschliessen. Darum wollten sie trotz Moodys Rat nicht noch länger warten, das dieser Snape geständig wurde. Das Gericht wurde wieder einberufen. Ein letztes Mal. 

Moody setzte seinen Fuss auf die Insel Azkaban. So sehr er das Grauen hier verabscheute…er war doch begierig, seinen Erzfeind endlich am Boden zu sehen. Das war es ihm wert. Als er die Zelle betrat, erschrak er doch. Hatten sie zulange gewartet? Severus lag am Boden, zusammengekrümmt. Das was von seiner Kleidung übrig war, war mit Blut getränkt und zerfetzt. Moody bückte sich. Der atmete kaum noch. Moody schloss die Ketten auf, doch Severus rührte sich nicht, blieb im Dreck liegen wie tot. Er war entsetzt. Von dem Prozess hing sein Job, sein Einkommen ab. Das war der Deal gewesen. Er musste etwas tun…er drehte sich um, um einen Eimer Wasser zu holen. 

In dem Moment sah er aus dem Augenwinkel eine grosse dürre Gestalt hinter ihm aus der Tür huschen und die Wendeltreppe hinaufrennen. Moody fluchte gotteslästerlich. Wie konnte der halbtot so schnell laufen? Aber es gab kein Entkommen. Das musste auch Severus feststellen. Die Fenster waren zu klein, dort kam niemand heraus. Bis er endlich auf dem Dach stand, die tobende See an den Füssen des Turms. Keuchend hielt er inne, seine gebrochenen Rippen schmerzten das ihm fast schwarz vor Augen wurde. 

Moody beeilte sich nicht. Langsam trat er auf das zugige Dach hinaus. Er hatte Zeit. „Das wars, mein Freund. Komm mit mir“ Severus sah ihn nur an, Moody schauderte. Dieser kalte Blick aus schwarzen Augen. Spöttisch verzog Severus den Mund, als wolle er Moody auslachen. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Moody ging er langsam bis an den Rand des Daches. Er sah hinunter. Unter sich die über schroffe, scharfkantige Klippen tobende See. Wer nicht fliegen konnte, wäre tot. Der Anblick lockte ihn. Er sah zurück. „Snape, mach keinen Unsinn. Du willst doch nicht so sterben?“ Moody war entsetzt. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Er hatte ihn vor Gericht verurteilt sehen wollen. Langsam, ganz langsam ging er auf Severus zu. Er streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Komm. Komm zurück.“ Severus ergriff die Hand. Ergriff sie mit einem schmerzhaften Griff wie ein Schraubstock. Moody zuckte zusammen, wollte sich losreissen. Aber langsam, ganz langsam und unaufhaltsam zog Severus ihn zu sich, zum Abgrund. Spöttisch beobachtete er Moody. Dieser war entsetzt. Woher nahm der die Kraft? Er hatte plötzlich furchtbare Angst. Er wollte jetzt nicht sterben. Jetzt konnte er sie auch sehen. Die Klippen. „Na Moody? Hast Du Angst? Angst um dein jämmerliches Leben?“ Snape lächelte sanft. „Nun weisst Du es. Wie sich das anfühlt.“ 

Moody fehlten die Worte. Er begann zu zittern. Der Moment schien ihm ewig zu dauern. Angstschweiss stand ihm auf der Stirn, lief ihm in die Augen. Unvermittelt bekam er einen heftigen Stoss das er rückwärts auf das Dach fiel. Nur im Augenwinkel sah er Snape fallen. Er war gesprungen. Und liess Moody fassungslos zurück.

Er erwachte, schweissgebadet, fuhr auf . Wo war er? Griff nach seinem Kopf, ertastete seine Rippen. Keine Schmerzen, nichts war gebrochen…Lange hatte er nichts vergleichbares geträumt. Noch völlig benommen richtete er sich auf und kleidete sich langsam und sorgfältig an. Noch immer glaubte er, das Rauschen der Wellen zu hören. Ein Traum…Das intensive Gefühl, ins Nichts zu fallen hatte ihn geweckt.

Sehr sehr früh schon klopfte es an der Tür. Und doch machte Albus auf. Er hatte gewusst das es Severus war. Er war sicher, es war wichtig, wenn der ihn zu Unzeiten störte. Ungeachtet seiner schwierigen Persönlichkeit vertraute er ihm viele Leben an. Nicht zuletzt auch sein eigenes. 

Severus berichtete von seinem Traum. Umbridge und Fudge konnten alles gefährden, wenn man sie liess. Alles. Albus versprach Abhilfe. Er würde sich mit Umbridge treffen. Sie würde alles vergessen, was sie je über Totesser gehört hatte. Gedächtniszauber. Nützlich….Und er würde auch ein paar Worte mit Moody reden.

Überrascht erfuhr Minerva, das Snape sich für heute vom Unterricht entschuldigt hatte. Eine ausserordentliche Seltenheit. Sie hatte gedacht, dazu müsste er erst den Kopf unter dem Arm tragen. In 14 Jahren hatte er nur sehr selten den Unterricht abgesagt.

Severus hatte sich in seinen Privaträumen eingeschlossen. Er sass in seinem alten Ledersessel am Feuer, und doch war ihm kalt. Diese seine Aufgabe war dafür verantwortlich, das er noch lebte. Er hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod. Er hatte Angst sein Versprechen nicht einlösen zu können. So lange würde der Tod auf ihn warten müssen.

Nur so konnte er zumindest einen Teil seiner grossen Schuld bezahlen. Severus wusste, das er zuletzt den Preis für sein Ränkespiel zahlen musste. Es würde der Moment kommen, wo ihm niemand mehr trauen würde. Keine Seite würde ihn mehr aufnehmen. Der Moment wo er sich selbst für alle zum Mörder, Verräter und Verbrecher gemacht hatte.

Und er wusste- er war-Allein. 

Am Tag danach erschien Severus in der Grossen Halle zum Frühstück als sei nie etwas geschehen. „Guten Morgen Severus! Geht es dir wieder gut?“ fragte ihn Minerva besorgt. „Eine kleine….Unannehmlichkeit“ sagte Severus leichthin. Der Schulalltag in Hogwarts ging weiter wie bisher. Nur Professor Umbridge hatte jedes Mal wenn sie Snape erblickte ein seltsames Gefühl…das Gefühl etwas wichtiges vergessen zu haben. Aber es fiel ihr nie mehr ein, was es war.


End file.
